Republic of Belhavia (TGM)
|demonym = Belhavian|government_type = Socialist one-party state|leader_title1 = Chairman of the Executive Committee|leader_name1 = Oscar Harrisson|leader_title2 = President of the Parliament|leader_title3 = General Secretary|leader_name2 = Gregory Clarke|leader_name3 = William Stone|common_name = Belhavia|legislature = Parliament|established_event1 = Revolution|established_date1 = 23 February 1949|population_census_year = 2020|population_census_rank = 23,558,934,023}}Belhavia '''officially the '''Socialist Belhavian Peoples Republic '''is a located in Southern Argnoria. It has a population of over 23 billion people making it the largest nation by population in Southern Argnoria. It has been cited as one of the last remaining socialist superpowers after the fall of the Grand Socialist Union of Argnoria. The country for its population is relatively small in size. It covers an area of 88,000 km2 it borders the Southern Argnorian Ocean to the south east and shares borders with multiple other countries. The country is also one of he flattest in the world with nearly no high land. This has led to its explosion in the agricultural industry and it remains one of the largest primary economic activity dependant countries in Argnoria. Since the revolution of 1949 the country is a socialist one party state. The Chairman of the Executive Committee is the head of state and government. The President of the Parliament leads the Parliament of Belhavia and the General Secretary is the most senior member in the Communist Party and is the ''de facto ''most senior member. The General Secretary serve a life term and are normally appointed by the previous general secretary however since the death of Jeremy Holmes in 1982 the power of the General Secretary has been reduced slightly. The nation is highly industrialised and much of its economic activity is focused on the secondary sector. It also has a huge agricultural industry were huge plantations and farms have been set up by the government. History '''1949 Revolution In 1949 the Kingdom of Belhavia was failing. Alexander XX was a hugely unpopular monarch and his attempt to clutch on to power through the House of Advisers was not working. The military were also mutinous and the king had little power over the generals. A leading general, Morgan Cumberbatch was a member of the Communist Party. He was also a member of the parties central committee. He organized a march in Warrenord to depose of the monarchy. He gathered the support of the parties 80 million members. Over 3 million people and 50,000 soldiers attended the march. Alexander XX sent out a troop platoon of 200 soldiers expecting to easily pick of crowd members. However a skirmish ensued. The communist soldiers were well armed and defeated the first platoon. Alexander XX deployed a second army with about 25,000 men into the capital. He also mobilised the Royal Security Agency which arrested over 200,000 members of the Communist Party. However this was quickly counteracted as the royal army soon found it overrun by angry mobs of soldiers and workers. The Minister for Public Relations, Petra Cooper advised the king to mobilise the entire army of 60,000 men to stop the demonstration. Alexander denied this action insisting his army were no longer loyal. Cooper however went ahead and mobilised the army though soon his plans were foiled and he was arrested. After nearly a week and a half of protests, Morgan Cumberbatch ordered his troops to storm the Palace of Warrenord. On the morning of the 22 February 1949 the was overran with revolutionaries. Alexander now no longer in power tried to flee but was quickly stopped by his own staff. He was taken prisoner and publicly shamed by the Communist Party. He was then publicly executed on the 23 February 1949. Cumberbatch who felt sorry for the royal family exiled them and they were soon taken asylum in Jarnland. Establishment of Administration On the 25 February 1949, Cumberbatch called the first meeting of the Central Executive Committee to decide the establishment of the country. They wrote up the first constitution called the "Peoples Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Belhavia". It outlined main functions of the nations and established main government functions. The bicarmel legislature called the Supreme Workers Council and the Executive Assembly. The Supreme Workers Council has nearly 30,000 members and meets ever 5 years to elect the Executive Assembly. The Executive Assembly carry out all legislative duties. Flag The current flag (pictured top right) is colloquially known as the "Socialist Star". It was officially adopted in 1990 after Arthur Winters was elected General Secretary. He wanted to modernise and break away from the typical communist flag and make Belhavia more independent. He commissioned a group of flag designers to design a new flag to replace the old "Flag of Blood" (pictured lower right). After a year of designing and showcasing 3 flags were chosen. The Committee for Public Relations picked the best one called the "Socialist Star". The hammer and sickle were to represent the workers and the small star was to represent the radiating glory of the country. Blue represents the unity of the people, red represents the struggle for freedom and the large star represents how the workers overcame the rulers before the revolution. The flag is one of the first to leave the stereotypical pure red background and shows a significant shift in the way of communist thinking.Category:Argnorian Nations (TGM) Category:Socialist Nations (TGM)